New Markings
by tacosareawesome101
Summary: Best friends, Stephanie and Jessica, are saddened to learn they are moving away from each other. Or are they? In their new town, the girls end up meeting some strange new people and going on an unexpected journey.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, what up? If you read this please review or PM and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the House of Night series, just characters I added. This is the only time I'm putting this!**

* * *

**Stephanie POV**

"Why do you have to move again?"

"I told you Steph, my dad is moving in with his girlfriend, they can't exactly live in different states if they're together."

"Sure they can, haven't you ever heard of long distance relationships?" I stopped swinging and looked at my best friend. "Please don't go!"

"You know I have to, I can't live here by myself. Besides, aren't you leaving too?"

"Oh yeah," I grumble. "I forgot, grandpa thought it would be a good idea to move the whole family back to Oklahoma. He thinks it will make the family close again if we start going back to our old ceremonial grounds, I'm surprised he was able to talk my mom into it."

"At east you know where you're going, our dad's making it a surprise for us."

"Fun. Hey, when you get a phone you better call me! You still have my number, don't you?"

Jessica blushes. "Well... "

"Of course not." I roll my eyes at her "Let me see your hand." I sigh, pulling out a marker from my pocket to write my number on her hand. "You better not forget it!"

"I won't, god!"

* * *

**Jessica POV**

I found out our new house is 1336 N. Boston Pl, it's a yellowish-tanish house with a fence surrounding it. I also found out it has four bedrooms, which means me, Danielle, and John have our own room while my dad shares a room with his girlfriend. At least I get to decorate my own room. After we got settled I laid down on my bed, bored and exhausted, trying to think of something. I heard a knock on my door and looked up to see my dad.

"You know there's a park near here right? I could take you there on my way to drop John off, if you want."

"Okay," I respond. "but only if Danielle comes."

"Alright!" Danielle pops her head through the door. "I was going to check it out anyway."

I grabbed my Harry Potter book and headed for the car, it only took us a minute to get there. The park was pretty big; there was a track, a tennis court, basketball court, swing set and picnic table with a grill. Me and Danielle rushed to the swing set and started swinging.

* * *

**Stephanie POV**

"How much longer?" I groan.

"We're there, we live in North Cheyenne Avenue in house 1104, help us find the house."

" 1104... 1104... 1104..." I say under my breath as I look.

"Is that it?" My brother, Damon says as he points to a large white two-story house with a red brick porch.

"Yep," My mom replies. "and this one has 5 rooms so you and Scott have your own rooms. But your sister Abby gets the one with the biggest closet so she has somewhere to put all of her toys."

"And all my pretty shoes!"

"Yes, Abigail, and all your pretty shoes"

As soon as we got out of the car we had to unpack, when we finished I went to look for my mom.

"Hey mom, can I go to the park?"

"I don't think they have a park here..."

"Yes they do, a little over a mile away" My stepfather, Geoff cut in.

"... and even if they did, you have to stay here and watch your sister while we go get the rest of our stuff and return the truck we borrowed." My mom finished. "And besides, that's too far to walk by yourself."

"Oh come on!" I whine. "I've walked farther, I love long walks. And besides it's good exercise, and you're always talking about how important to stay fit and stuff, that would be great exercise."

"No means no, you need to watch Abby."

"But Damon can do that, he's watched her many times before and so has Scott." I remind her.

"Fine!" My mother sighs. "But keep your phone on you at all time and have the volume turned all the way up so you can hear me when I call."

"Alright, so how do I get there?" I turn to Geoff.

"As soon as you walk out the door turn right and straight the rest of the way." He says.

"Thank you!" I yell as I rush out the door.

I plug in my earphones and start walking through the houses, past the main road and up to a track. This must be it. I start looking around; I notice there's a tennis court, a basketball court, some benches and a grill. this is definitely the place. I keep walking, and as soon as I catch a glimpse of some swings, I rush towards it and sit down. There's only two other people here, both are sitting on backwards. I don't see their face until I start swinging.

"Jess!?" I push my glasses up my nose to get a better look, knowing it can't possibly be her. I stop to help me focus better, making sure it really is my best friend sitting there, and not someone else.

"Stephanie!" I hear, instantly recognizing the midget as she attacks me from behind.

"Hey Danielle, it's nice to see you too. What are yall doing here? Where's John?" I ask in confusion.

My friend looks with a straight face and says, "Oh, you know, hunting elephants." Then gives me a stupid look and says in her 'Did you seriously just ask me that?' tone "what do you think I'm doing here? This is our new neighborhood, and Johns being dropped off at boot camp. What are _you doing _here? This isn't one of those tribal places or whatever, it's just a regular neighborhood."

"We aren't suppose to live there, just meet up there and hang out and camp. Being Cherokee doesn't mean sleeping in a tent, it doesn't work that way."

"Oh," Jessica interrupts. "I wouldn't know."

"The reason we moved here" I continue, hopping into the swing next to her. "Is to make it where we don't have to drive all the way there from Texas. Man, I still can't believe you're here. I should've known it was you, you're the only person I know who faces the other way when swinging."

"Jessica likes to swing backwards, she doesn't want to be normal." She says boldly.

"Will you stop referring to yourself in third person! I swear..."

"Who's that?" Danielle cuts me off, pointing to a gothic-looking kid.

"I don't know, probably just some emo kid who lives in the neighborhood." Me and Jessica say together, then look at each other and start laughing.

He walks straight up to us and says, "Jessica Martin, Stephanie Busby! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken  
to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" then pokes us in the head.

Danielle looks at us, baffled, and asks "What does that mean?"

He flashes her a wicked grin and says "It means they're vampire fledglings." then walks away.

"I wish he stayed here, he's sooo hot!" Danielle stops her drooling for a second to look at Jessica and say in mock confusion. "Wait, I thought you already _were_ a vampire?"

"Now where did you get an idea like that?" Jessica responds sarcastically.

"Ooh, when you see him again can you give him my number?" Danielle asks, practically jumping up and down.

"Wait," I turn to Jessica. "Why does she have a phone when you don't?"

"Because I have a laptop." She explains.

"Ohhh, makes since." I turn to Danielle. "We probably won't be able to see him again." I tell her.

A look of disappointment crawls over her face. "Why not?"

"Because he's probably too busy stalking people to poke them to go this House of Night" I tell her. "speaking of which, does anyone know where this House of Night place is?"

"I don't know, why don't you just look it up on your phone?" Jessica says, a little irritated.

"It didn't exist at the time." I say, pulling the Droid out of my pocket.

"I'm sure" She get's a serious look on her face. "Is the sun bothering anyone else? I swear it just eight times brighter."

"I wouldn't know," I mumble, looking through the internet. "Lights always hurt my eyes remember? The sun is no exception, but as far as I can tell there isn't a difference."

She turns to her little sister. "Did you notice a difference?"

"No, maybe you were imagining it?" Danielle asks.

"Hey guys, I found the place!" I interrupt. "it's a school located in the middle of Tulusa..."

"Tulsa." Jess corrects me.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. Besides Tulusa sounds better."

"It does matter!" She interrupts again.

"Fine! A school located in the middle of _Tulsa _about seven miles from here." I look up at Jessica. " Do you think you can get your dad to drive us there, my parents are still getting the rest of our stuff?"

"I guess, maybe."

"I think since it says _House_ of Night, we will live there, so we should probably pack up some stuff before we go, I live in 1104 North Cheyenne Avenue, you can just pick me up from there so it's easier. i's really easy, you just go straight that way until you see 1104."

"I don't think we're going to live there, I think you're over thinking this." Jessica says.

"Well let's pack just in case, worse scenario is you're right and your dad brings your stuff home and I bring my bag back home with me." I tell her.

"Fine," she says. " But I'm telling you, it's just a school."

We all head home to pack up our things, I had to call Damon and get him to open the door for me. I run up stairs and pack up my guitar, some clothes, my charger and a few other stuff then call my mom to tell her where I'm going"

* * *

**Jessica POV**

"Are you sure you're supposed to go to school today? It's a Sunday. And her drew a moon on your forehead?" My dad says questioningly.

"Yes, it's a different type of school, they sent someone to tell us to come today..." I just realized the comment he made about my forehead, I pull out the mirror in my pocket and look, there was a moon outline on my face, maybe that's what that guy was doing to my forehead, but how come I didn't notice the marker in his hand? It just felt like poked it.

"Alright, if you say so." My dad says, interrupting my train of thought.

"Oh, and can you pick up Stephanie too? Her parents can't do it."

"I guess."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

It only took me a minute to pack and rush to the, and when we got to Stephanie's house she was already on the porch waiting for us. The car ride was pretty short, but the school was huge.

I turn to Stephanie "Well, here we are.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey guys, sorry about the mistakes. Our keyboard is messed up.**

**Jessica: Sure, blame the keyboard.**

**Me: Jessica, shut your face! The keyboard does it to you too!**

**Jessica: How can I shut my whole face? That's not possible.**

**Me: Oh, shut it. Anyway, please review or PM me!**

* * *

**Neferet POV**

I stroll towards the parking lot, plastering a fake smile on my face as I get ready to meet the new fledglings. The girls were about 5'4, with pale skin, brown hair, blue eyes, red cheeks, and freckles. One was slightly taller, with a curvy figure, uneven bangs, and a large bosom. The other had darker, curly hair, and a slim figure, with small hands and feet. Their marks were not sapphire, but black, with intricate lines running through it. Uh! Great, more "special" people, hopefully I'll be able to read them. I reach out and try to probe their minds, the tallest of the two is thinking of Butterfingers... and ninjas? Strange. And the next one is... kind of hard to read, her mind is a bit more complex. It's fine, I'll have plenty of time to pick at it later, I suppose. I pull out of their mind, pleased with the results, and focus on my surroundings. It appears they haven't noticed me walking towards them yet, they were too busy arguing. I listen in as I get closer.

"But I'm hungry! Can we please get a quick snack?" The tallest complains.

"No." The smaller one replies.

"Why not?"

"Because we are already here! Besides, I'm sure they have vending machines inside, this is a school after all."

"There better be butterfingers in that vending machine!"

"Actually," I cut in. "we try to keep the kids here as healthy as possible, so we don't feed them sweets."

A man steps out of the car. "And who are you?"

"My name is Neferet, I am the High Priestess of this establishment. The principal, if you will."

"Anthony Martin, nice to meet you. Very nice."

"DAD!" The tallest one scolds. "YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

"That doesn't mean I can't be polite."

"I think that was a little _too_ polite."

_'Are they always like this?' _I start to wonder.

I clear my throat and look at the girls.

The tallest blushes. "Oh, sorry. Jessica Martin." She says, extending he arm out.

After I shake it, she elbows the shorter one and yells something under her breath.

"Fine." The smaller says, raising her hand cautiously. "Stephanie Busby."

**Stephanie POV**

I quickly shake hands with our new principal. She was tall, with long waves of dark auburn hair and dark, almond-shaped eyes that were a deep shade green. She also had a dark blue crescent moon on her forehead with swirling ocean waves swirling down the side of her face. I don't like her, my friend gives me a strange look.

"I don't trust her." I mouth, she rolls her eyes at me.

"Oh, by the way, since you are fledglings now you are able to change your name. A new life rewards you with new choices." She says.

"I shall be Alucard now." I announce bodily. Jessica looks at me and we instantly start laughing. "Okay, I choose Erika Thacker.

Jessica looks at me. "Where did you get Thacker from?"

"My mom's maiden name, and when I was born my last name was Thacker. It was changed a couple years later when my dad signed my birth certificate, and I figured if I'm going to change one, change both. I would go by the full name I was born with but most people seem to have trouble pronouncing Tah-li-ah-gi-nah. I always found it easy but everyone says it wrong, especially Nick."

"Ooh! I'm gonna change my name to Paige Lusardi."

"Hey, now we both have our mom's maiden name!" I turn.

"Yep." She does a short nod.

I turn to Neferet. "Can you straighten something out for us please"

"Of course!" She says immediately.

"We're not from around here, and Texas doesn't have a House of Night. So we were wondering, are we gonna have to drive here everyday or are we staying here?"

She raises an eyebrow then smiles at us. "Stay here, we have dorm rooms prepared for you."

I turn to look at my friend , and smile. "Thank you." I say as my friend sticks her tongue out at me.

"Shall I show you two to the girls' dormitory?" Neferet asks.

"Sure." Me and Paige say together.

"Bye dad!" Paige yells.

"Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "I'm leaving?"

"Dad, we're going into a girls' dorm." She says in an exasperated voice.

"Oh, bye sweetie!" Paige's dad get's in his car and drives away as we follow Neferet into the large building.

I stop. "Wait, this isn't a girls only school is it?"

Neferet gives me a look. "No, why?"

I smile. "Because I just can't live a day without a boyfriend by my side." I say dramatically.

Paige busts out laughing. I flash her a smile while Neferet raises her eyebrow _again_. "What?"

"Ste- err Erica doesn't get along with girls very well, she prefers to hang out with guys." She explains.

"If you put me in the guys dorm, I promise not to molest anyone." I give her a hopeful look.

"Hey! That's my thing!" Paige pouts.

We both start laughing. Neferet clears her throat and we shut up.

"Okay, so why was the boyfriend comment so funny?" She asks in a light tone.

"Well Erika doesn't really date." Paige explains.

"Uh, I can't stand all that stupid, mushy crap. Hey, can I call you BP?" I turn to Paige.

"What? Why?"

"Well, you chose that name because you have a backpack that says Paige. Backpack, BP."

"No." She says immediately.

"Come on, please?" I beg.

"No." She says again.

"Then can I call You Genie?"

"Why? Uh, it's because I'm white isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is." I flash another smile. "so can I?"

"Uh, fine."

"Ooh, can I call you Gen?"

"No, Genie is better."

"Fine." I say.

Neferet stops. "Well this is the dorm." She opens the door. "We recently lost two students here, so Paige you will be in Stevie Ray's old room with Zoey Redbird as your roommate. Erika, you will be in Elizabeth's..."

"Uh, that wouldn't be a very good idea." Genie(Paige) interrupts.

"Oh? And why not?" She turns to Genie(Paige).

"Because if you room me with Zoey, you will have... problems."

I turn to my friend and we both smile "Rape."

Genie turns back to Neferet. "I want to be roomed with Erika."

"Fine." Neferet says. "Aphrodite, can you please show these ladies to their rooms?"

"sure." A girl responds, coming out of the kitchen. She was tall, with light blond hair, tan skin, pale lips, and green-blue eyes. On her forehead is a dark blue outline of a cresent moon.

"Okay, bye girls!" Neferet starts to walk out but stops for a second to scowl at the girl. "And be nice." She adds before disappearing.

Genie starts laughing. "You're name is Aphrodite? I'm going to call you Aphro."

Aphrodite shoots her a glare and slaps her in the face. "Alright, listen... "

I have her shoved her against the wall in an instant, crushing throat with my arm. "No, you listen. If I ever catch you doing that again, I will rip your arm off."

She snorts. "You think I'm afraid of _you!?_" She says in a gasp.

I reach into my pocket...

"Erika, stop!" Genie shouts. "Now is not the time or place for that!"

I look back at her. "But she hurt you!"

"A slap in the face is not worth killing over." She says.

"Fine." I say, grabbing Aphrodite's hand. Not squeezing hard enough to break anything, but enough to get my point across, she shrieks.

"Erika, let go!" Genie yells.

"I am, I am! Geez!" I smile as I let Aphrodite go. "Aww, what's the matter? I break a nail?"

"You need to start being nicer." Genie chastises.

"Okay, I will... starting next week." I flash her a smile.

"Erika!" Genie scolds.

"Okay, I'll try." I turn to Aphrodite. "Sorry."

Aphrodite grumbles. "follow me." She says angrily.

She brings us to a room with a dresser, two beds, a nightstand, and a desk. It looked nice, and very well kept.

"You'll have to go to the rooms you were _supposed_ to be in to get your schedules." Aphrodite says, she points at Genie. "Your room is across the hall at that door over there." She looks at me with disgust. "And your room is across the hall right there." She walks away quickly.

We grab our schedules and head back to our room to look at Genie's first:

**PAIGE LUSARDI, ENTERING THIRD FORMER  
**

**1st Hour - Fencing. Gymnasium. Prof. D. Lankford**

**2nd Hour - Drama 101. Performing Arts center. Prof. Nolan  
****or  
****Sketching 101. Rm 312. Prof. Doner  
or  
Intro to music. Rm 314. Prof. Vento**

**3rd Hour - Vamp. Sociology 101. Rm 215. Prof Neferet**

**4th Hour - Technology 101. Computer lab. Prof. J. Onur**

**LUNCH BREAK**

**5th Hour - Lit 101. Rm 214. Prof. Penthesilea**

**6th Hour - Nature 101. Courtyard. Prof. L. Willow**

Then mine:

**ERIKA THACKER, ENTERING THIRD FORMER  
**

**1st Hour - Weapons 101. Gymnasium. Prof. Katlo**

**2nd Hour - Drama 101. Performing Arts center. Prof. Nolan  
or  
Sketching 101. Rm 312 Prof. Doner  
or  
Intro to music. Rm 314. Prof. Vento**

**3rd Hour - Vamp. Sociology 101. Rm 215. Prof. Neferet**

**4th Hour - Fencing. Gymnasium. Prof. D. Lankford**

**LUNCH BREAK**

**5th Hour - Lit 101. Rm 214. Prof. Penthesilea**

**6th Hour - Intro to Equestrian Studies. Fieldhouse. Prof. Lenobia  
**

"I think you should take Intro to music, since you like music so much," Genie says. "And I guess I'll take Sketching."

"Okay." I respond.

Suddenly we hear a knock on the the door.

"Come in!" We yell in unison.

A girl walks in. She has light olive skin, dark brown-black hair, and brown eyes. Her forehead had a dark blue crescent with intricate spirals and rune symbols that spread from the filled crescent. The markings spread though her face to her neck. "Hi, my name is Zoey, the head of the Dark Daughters. I'm going to be showing you around and tell you how stuff works here."

She nods toward the direction of the dresser. "They already have clothes ready for you, they already know your size so you don't have to worry about it not fitting. But if you go outside of the school you can't wear those clothes, school policy. You also have to cover your..." She cuts off looking at our foreheads. "Did Nyx come to you two as well?"

We look at her. "What are you talking about?" We ask.

"Your marks..." She whispers.

"What about them?" We say impatiently.

"They're _black._" She spits out.

"Wow, somebody's racist." I laugh.

"No! It's just..." She stutters.

"That your racist. Does this go for all smurf-lovers or is it just you? It's not like I go around yelling smurf at everyone I see with a blue mark, so why judge my color?"

"No! You're just different, it's unusual for fledgling marks to be black. And the outline has lines inside of it, even more strange." She bursts out.

"So what?" I say.

"Did Nyx appear to you too?" She asks.

"We don't even know who Nyx is." Genie responds.

"She's like the mother of all vampyres." She says.

"Oh, cool." I say.

"Well, anyway. Right now is dinner time, I'll show you the way." She starts walking, then stops. "Oh, and class starts at 8 pm and ends at 3 am."

We walk out of the room, down the stairs and out the door to a cafeteria. "This is the dining hall. The line is over there, if you need any help with anything just call for me." Zoey says as she disappears.

We go to the line and grab a plate of fettuccine alfredo then go set down at the table by the door.

Two girls walk up to the table, one with blonde hair and pale skin, the other with dark skin and black hair. Both are about the same height with the same clothes and a dark blue outline on their forehead that everyone else seems to have in the room.

"The shoes looked amazing, and they were only $200!" The blonde one was saying. They stopped talking when they saw us. "Hi, who are you.." They both start then stop when they get a look at our marks. The darker one looks back to the blonde. "I thought Zoey was the only one with the strange mark?"

"Apparently not twin." The blonde says, then turns to us. "Are you guys new?"

"Well of course they are twin, or else we would recognize them. They have black marks, and there's a pattern in the crescent." The other girl says in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Good point twin." The blonde agrees, she turns to us. "So who are you two?"

"They're the new girls who just came in today." Zoey says, walking up. "But I never caught their name."

"My name is Paige, and this is Erika." Genie responds.

"I'm Shaunee Cole" The dark one starts.

"And I'm Erin Bates." The blonde finishes.

"Master-Bates I whisper under my breath."

Genie started laughing and I flash her an evil smile as the girls show a look of confusion at her sudden outbreak. Genie stops laughing a blushes. "I'm sorry, nice to meet you both." She says, shaking their hands.

"Nice to meet you." I mumble.

They sit next to us and start eating, Genie gobbles down her food just as two boys run up to our table. One was a little pale with brown hair and brown eyes. The other was shorter with golden hair, light green-blue eyes and carrying a purple purse. Both had the same dark blue crescent outline as everyone else in the cafeteria.

"Hey guys sorry we're late... um, who are they?" The boy with brown eyes says, noticing us.

"I wanna know who they are too." Genie says childishly.

I stand up immediately and hold out my hand. "I'm Alucard and this is my big-tittied police girl."

"That's Erika and she's Paige." Shaunee says.

"They seem Idiosyncratic." The brown eyed boy says.

"What's that mean?" I ask, confused.

Genie looks at me incredulously. "You don't know what that means?"

"Damien, again with that..." Shaunee starts.

"Damn vocab bullshit." Erin finishes.

Genie sighs. "It means peculiar or strange."

"Smartass." I mumble under my breath. She looks at me.

"I'm Damien Maslin, and this is my boyfriend Jack Twist." The brown eyed says. "And those two are the twins. Even though they look nothing alike and are from two different places they do the same thing, think the same, and basically share half a brain. So if you hear them calling eachother twins, that's why."

The boy with the gold hair blushes. "Hi."

"Hi." Me and Genie say, looking at the two guys.

"Oh, and those two are the twins. Even though they look nothing alike and are from two different places they do the same thing, think the same, and basically share half a brain." Damien adds. "So if you hear them calling eachother twins, that's why."

"Hey guys, I see you met the new kids." Zoey says, walking up.

"Girl, where have you been." Shaunee says.

"Seriously Zoe, We've been waiting for you." Erin adds.

Zoey blushes. "Sorry guys, had to talk to Neferet."

"Soo..." Genie interrupts.

"Soo..." I repeat, raising my eyebrow at her.

"Can I read fanfiction." She bugs.

"No." I say immediately.

"Come on, please!" She begs. "It's not like I'm gonna read yaoi or anything."

"What's yaoi?" Jack asks innocently.

"It's a type of anime." Genie explains. "Guy on guy stuff. It's awesome!"

Everyone stares at her in shock with their jaws hanging open.

"What I say?" Genie gives them a look of complete innocence.

"Can you show me some?" Damien asks her sheepishly.

"Sure." Genie shrugs. "We can all get together and watch some."

"There is no way in hell I'm letting you corrupt anyone else with your stupid fetish or make me watch anymore gay porn!" I shout.

The entire lunchroom gets quiet and I realize it's because their staring at us.

"Does that mean I can make you watch other types of porn?" Genie asks.

"Absolutely not!" I shout.

"Fine, then can I read fanfiction." Genie starts again.

"Dammit Genie!" I yell.

"Huh? I thought you said your name is Paige?" Damien says questioningly.

"It is, Genie is the nickname Erika gave me." Genie explains.

"And only I can call her that." I say quickly.

They all give me questioning looks. "Okay?"

* * *

**Paige POV**

After we all finished our food we headed back to the dorms. when me and Erika headed to our rooms, we found an orange Cymric cat with dark orange stripes, white stomach, a stumpy tail, and it's eyes! The cat had shocking icy blue eyes that seemed lively, as if something was moving in them. Like lightning trying to escape, only to bounce off the walls of the beautiful blue orbs. It was rubbing its back against the door then headed towards us when we walked forward and I started to pet it.

"Genie! Stop petting that cat, you know you're allergic!" Erika yells at me.

"Eh, I'll make sure to wash my hands." I say.

"No you won't." She says rolling her eyes then reluctantly sitting next to the cat to pet it too.

"Where do you think it came from?" I ask.

"I don't know, but it seems to like you, we should keep it. If we keep it clean..."

"Can't." I cut her off. "It will kill me. Besides, I don't think they allow animals at the school."

"Keep it clean and well-groomed I'm sure you can become immune to your allergies." She continues." "My mom did. And if they didn't allow pets how did it get here."

"I'm not sure." I say.

"Come on, look the cat is practically begging, just lick how cool its eyes are." She pleads.

"Well it is beautiful, and its eyes are amazing. Wait, did you say lick it's eye?" I give my friend a funny look.

"No, I said look."

"Pretty sure you said lick."

"Well I know what I meant." She gives a devious grin and says, "Lick it!" We start laughing.

"What are you two talking about?" Erin pops up out of nowhere.

"And what's with all that laughin." Shaunee appears behind her.

"And why are you telling her to lick stuff?" Erin asks.

"We were just joking about the time my dad tried eating a burrito and he got it all over his hand. My step-mom was chasing him with a camera yelling 'lick it!'" Erika explains as we start laughing again. "She thought I said lick it and that's what it reminded me of."

"You did say lick it." I argue.

"No, I said 'look'." She argues.

"Mynhhhaaa!" I imitate the annoying sound Roger makes on American Dad.

"Mynhhhaaa!" She repeats, sticking out her tongue. I copy her and we do this for a little while.

The twins look around trying to look for a change in subject and see the adorable kitten.

"Who's cat?" Shaunee asks.

"I don't know twin, I've never seen that one around here before." Erin responds.

"It's Genie's." Erika says.

"No it's not! I don't wanna get in trouble!" I shriek.

"Why would you get in trouble?" The twins say in unison.

"For having a pet at school." I say.

"You're allowed to have cats here." The twins say.

"Sweet!" Erika yells.

I look at the beautiful creature in front of me. "Would you like to be my familiar." I say.

Erika laughs. "I think you are the first vampire who is wiccan."

I look at her. "Shut up, I'll cast a spell on you!" I point at her, smiling. We both start laughing.

Erika stops laughing all of a sudden and turns to the twins. "Hey, what time does class start here?"

"That was random." I say to her.

She shrugs. "I just remembered we need to ask, we don't wanna have to get up just to find out we're an hour early."

"7:38 PM" The twins say.

"Thanks." Erika replies, then turns to me. "We should probably get ready."

"Okay." I turn to the twins and tall them goodbye as we walk into our room. As I walk in I stumble over a large bag and fall on my butt. "Owweee!" I yell.

"What happened?" Erika asks turning on the lights.

"I tripped over this bag." I hold it up.

"Where did this cat food come from?" Erika asks.

"I don't know." I say.

"Well, wherever it came from there's more to go along with it." Erika says.

I look over, and she's right. There is a little stack of cat things stacked in the corner by the door.

"Hey, what's this?" Erika says pulling off a piece of paper that's taped to a bag of what looks like kitty litter. "All this stuff is from Neferet, she says that cat's ours."

"Sweet." I say.

"Yeah, what should we call it?" Erika replies.

"I don't know," I answer. My eyes widen yell. "Kitten the 13th!"

My friend rolls her eyes at me. "Of course."


End file.
